Destined to Meet
by ryoulover130210
Summary: Bakura is a thief living in ancient Egypt. One night he has a vision telling him that if he is to atone for his sins, he has to go to the future. There's someone he's destined to meet there. He has to protect them, but from what? Read to find out! BxR
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I'm baaaccckkk!! Lol I'm starting, yes, ANOTHER fanfic! Don't worry though! I'm still gonna keep writing my Bakura and Ryou RPS fic. The plot for this story might seem kinda weird but I had a dream about it last night, and thought it might actually be interesting. Anywhoo, here's the plot: Bakura is a thief living in ancient Egypt. One night, he has a vision of a girl with white hair and a tint of blue in it. She tells him that if he is to atone for all of the sins he committed, he'd have to go to the future with a new body. She also said that she would lend him great power if he did so. She claims that there's somebody that he's destined to meet there… Someone who has just suffered fro ma recent heartbreak. Bakura is sent to protect this person, but from what? And will Bakura ever be reunited with his sister again? And who is this mystery person? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: Nopes, I don't own Yugioh. If I did, Ryou would have been a main character!

Bakura: "Hey, you're writing a story about me!"

Tara: "Yeps!"

Ryou: "Am I gonna be in it Tara?"

Tara: "You'll see…" **laughs evilly**

Bakura: **Eye twitches** "She's scaring me…"

Ryou: "Hey 'Kura, can I be in the story with you?"

Bakura: "It's up to miss crazy over there…"

Tara: "HEY!! Who are you calling crazy?"  
Bakura: "You!"

Tara: "Grr… just for that, I'm gonna make the pharaoh's father destroy-"

Ryou: **covers Tara's mouth** "K Tara… don't ruin the plot!"

Bakura: "Get on with the story already!!"  
Tara: "Fine meanie!!" **sticks out tongue at Bakura** "Hope you enjoy the first chapter!"

* * *

_On haunted wings that cool the night, in the darkest shadows that bear no light._

_Along vast deserts, I do tread. Searching, searching, forever dread._

He walks alone in the dead of night; the usually scorching, but now freezing sand his only companion. Exhausted, he walks into a nearby cave and collapses on the floor. Surrounding him are various treasures from tombs he had raided. This was his special spot, _his home_.

After every tomb he had raided, he would come to this very cave and hide his fortune there. Treasure was a very big part of his life; he desired it, _needed it_.

But even more than treasure, he needed to find her.

_That night… the night I finally lost my only source of light._

_Where can you be? Without you, it's like I lost a part of me._

He picked up the gold coins he had stolen, and placed them in a chest that was almost filled to the brim with silver and gold coins. He, the king of thieves, could steal anything he wanted. He even stole from the palace of the pharaoh before. Oh, how he hated the pharaoh! It was because of the pharaoh and his father that so much destruction prevailed in his life.

His father had raided his village when he was only six years old, and killed his parents right in front of his eyes. As far as he knew, he was the only one who survived that night… His only spark of hope, however, was the thought that his sister might be alive. He and her ran out of the house together, and somehow lost each other in the chaos and confusion…

** "Bakura! Where are you?!"**

** "Amulet? AMULET!!"**

Bakura was still plagued with nightmares about that dreadful night… He was forced to live on his own as a young child and learned to steal from adults and children alike in order to survive. To him, other people became his lifeline.

Over time, he began to feel nothing but hatred for the pharaoh and his father. Bakura made a vow to himself that he would avenge his village and get his revenge. He caused as much trouble as he could, and even became known as the king of thieves.

While most thieves and pillagers traveled in packs, Bakura was always on his own. All of the people he loved had been taken away from him. He promised that he would never love anyone again and he convinced himself that he didn't need anybody. The only thing that kept him going was his sister, Amulet.

_Your smile, your laughter, always warmed my soul. Now, sorrow had taken its deathly toll._

_I wish you were hear, with me, near. Where are you now in this time and year?_

Bakura always thought of Amulet when grief washed over his withered soul. She was the light to his darkness.

Treasure was not the only reason that he raided tombs. He also raided them to try and find her. Oh, how he wished he could see her face again! He longed for her stories, her singing. He'd give up anything just to hear her voice again. Taking a look outside, he saw that daylight was creeping in. He closed his eyes, and beckoned sleep to take him.

It had become routine to him; sleep during the day, travel during the dead of night. The sun was always too much for him. It was always so persistent to wear Bakura down. So, he traveled at night.

His thoughts turned to his sister then, as he fell into a light, fitfull sleep.

_I miss you… I need you… I will find you… Amulet…_

* * *

I hate this!! When I wrote this chapter, it took up three pages in my notebook front and back! XD Sorry if it's really short, the next chapters will hopefully be longer. You're probably wondering why I added on OC sister to this story. Don't forget about her, she'll show up in the plot later on! Anywhoo, please review and tell me what ya'll think! Laters!!


	2. Alone

Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 2! I want to thank all of my reviewers, you're the reason I'm continuing this story! It stinks, I can come up with a good plot in my head, but I can never quite write it very well! I'm an awful writer! XD

Bakura: "You got that right! Why did you make me go all sappy over some lame sister? She's probably just dead anyway!"

Tara: "You never know 'Kura…"

Disclaimer: Naw, I don't own Yugioh or any of its fasinating characters. Trust me, if I did, the plot of Yugioh would be A LOT different! LOL

Anywhoo, on with the story!

* * *

Bakura awoke from his sleep when a strong blue light engulfed him. The light was so blinding; what could cause such a light in the middle of a desert? Finally the light subsided, and he was met with the piercing blue eyes of a blue eyes white dragon. Bakura knew from stories that the dragon only came to defend innocent people and destroy all of their offenders.

In a panic, Bakura frantically hid behind one of the large boulders in the cave. What was he going to do? He was just face to face with Blue Eyes! What surprised him, was the fact that the dragon didn't make any move to attack him. In fact, other than scaring him out of his mind, the dragon had really posed no threat to him.

Suddenly, light clouded his eyes again, and from it emerged one of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was dressed like a peasant, and had long, white hair with a tint of blue to it. So the legends his sister used to tell him were true; blue eyes walked as a human being.

He stepped out from behind the boulder and eyed her cautiously. Why did she choose to appear before him? Was it because he was a thief? She walked towards him slowly, causing Bakura to shrink back against one of the walls of the cave.

She smiled at him and said, "There is no reason to be afraid; I must speak to you… this is urgent…"

BR

Ryou walked into his empty house and lazily dropped his backpack to the ground. It had been a tiring day at school, and to make matters worse, he was going to have to pay that bully Ushio (AN: He showed up in season one of Yugioh!) a lot of money if he wasn't to get beat up again. He had learned the hard way last week, and Ryou was sure that if he didn't have the money this time, Ushio would kill him.

The week had been depressing for the young albino; not only was he getting beat up every day, but Yugi and all of his friends have been acting a bit distant from him as well. They didn't even bother to talk to poor Ryou anymore. It was as if they had forgotten them; as if he was meaningless to them in the first place.

Ryou sighed and looked down at the mail he had just picked up. Ryou flipped through the envelopes and saw that one was from Egypt, causing Ryou to smile. His father was a skilled archeologist and traveled to Egypt frequently. Even though his father was gone most of the time, Ryou looked up to him. He wished he would become successful like him when he got older.

Ryou had been living alone for quite some time. His mother and sister had died when he was eight years old, and his father was out on digs most of the time. Ryou struggled to remember what it was that his father went to Egypt to find. He then recalled him mentioning some sort of ring… a millenium ring.

Ryou figured that it probably looked a lot like the one Yugi had. He told Ryou that his grandfather found it at a dig, but it was actual puzzle pieces at the time. It took Yugi years to finally complete it. Ryou wished he could talk to Yugi like he used to.

This brought back more unpleasant memories from the week. Ryou had finally gotten the guts to ask out his long time crush, Tea (AN: Anzu in the Japanese version) and had been harshly rejected…

"**Eww! Why would I ever go out with someone like you?! You're albino and WAY to quiet to ever be my boyfriend. Besides, you're not exactly good looking. Face it Ryou, no one would ever want to go out with you!"**

Those words cut into Ryou like a thousand needles. He was ugly… albino! For gods sakes, he had to wear brown contacts to cover up his pink eyes (AN: Albinos have pink eyes) just so he wouldn't be made fun of.

Ryou felt the tears welling up in his eyes, but willed them not to fall. Ryou had to be strong. For what? Ryou wasn't sure anymore…

He shook his head of all of these saddening thoughts, and opened up the letter. The words that he saw on the page shook Ryou down to the very core of his soul. He dropped the note to the floor.

_Mr. Bakura,_

_There has been an accident and we are sorry to say that your father has died at the excavation._

BR

"Who are you?" Bakura asked. It was a stupid question really, it was quite obvious that she was blue eyes.

"My name is Kisara. I am the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon." Bakura shook his head in disbelief. There was no way that someone like the woman in front of him could be Blue Eyes… no way!

"It's true… I am Blue Eyes. Bakura, you have committed many sins in your lifetime. You have stolen and murdered countless people. You should have to face your judgment now…"

Bakura got on his hands and knees before her, "No! PLEASE! I beg of you! Forgive me!"

"But… I have decided to give you a second chance… a second chance at happiness. Bakura I understand that you're a man who is fond of power?"

"Y- yes…"

"I shall give you that power. But if you are to atone for your sins, I'm going to have to send you to a different time… a much different time than ours… You will be given a new body and I shall bestow on you power."

Bakura considered this for a minute. He would have to go to a different time period, how would he survive? Would he have to steal again? Then again, she said that she would give him power and Bakura has always yearned for power.

"Sure, why not? I'll do it."

"That's not all though Bakura. There is a boy… a boy you are destined to meet. He needs you… You must protect him. And as for your sister… if you play your cards right, you might end up seeing her as well."

Bakura liked the sound of that. He could put up with some boy. How hard could it be? And, he'd be able to see his sister again. He couldn't believe his luck. Then, a problem stuck out against all others…

"But how will I be able to find the kid? How will I know who he is or what he looks like?"

Kisara smiled at him, "The ring will guide you… it will show you the way."

Bakura raised an eyebrow in confusion at her. "The ring? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You'll see soon enough. Farewell Bakura."

"Wait-" There was a blinding flash again, and Bakura blacked out.

BR

Ryou fell to the floor and wept. His father… dead? No, it couldn't have happened… in a few months, his father would be walking into the door smiling like always. No… he couldn't… he couldn't be gone!

Ryou curled up in a ball. He wish he could do that for the rest of his life; just curl up and die. He didn't think that he could take any more pain. Ryou was only fifteen years old… would he have to be adopted? Ryou wasn't really sure how much family he had left.

All Ryou knew was that he was helplessly, forever alone. Ryou couldn't bear that thought. He couldn't bear sleeping in pure darkness at night, how would he make it alone? Ryou shook his head. Why couldn't he have a normal life… Why couldn't he be like Yugi? Yugi was never alone, he had his grandfather and friends that would support him no matter what happened.

Who did Ryou have? Himself… that was all he had. No more would he have a letter or phone call to look forward to… that's what had always kept him going; his father and his friends. Without them, what was the point? What was the point of going on? It's not like anyone would miss him or even realize that he was gone in the first place.

Why should he continue life if all it was going to bring him was pain. Maybe that's all that life was, never-ending pain. Sometimes, the good things in life would outweigh the bad, and that pain becomes hardly noticable for a while. But it's always there… Maybe it just wasn't in the human nature to be unhappy… Unless you're someone like Yugi or Tea that is… No matter what hardships life threw at them, they would take the fall, and stand up again stonger than ever.

Ryou knew that he was not like that… he knew that he could never be like that. He didn't deserve to be happy in life. All he was was a burden to everyone around him, everyone he met. They would always give him pitying glances while he got beat up relentlessly day after day. But never did they once actually stop and try to help him for a change.

And if they bumped into Ryou into the halls and caused him to drop his books. They wouldn't help him, they didn't even look his way. It just goes to show how unimportant he was. To Ryou, he felt that he was the lowest of scum… he didn't deserve happiness; he didn't deserve friends…

Ryou walked shakily into the bathroom with a grim look on his face. There was no more happiness, no more sadness in his eyes anymore. He was like a corpse, devoid of any emotion anymore. Ryou pulled the razor out of the cabinet and stared at it.

Would it hurt? Would he end up stopping himself? Ryou really didn't care. He held his wrist out on top of the sink, and cut as deep as he could. He hissed in pain as the ruby red blood washed over his hand and into the sink. Ryou was captivated about how the color of his blood contrasted with the paleness of his skin.

So, he cut again, and again. And before long, he forgot all about his worries. All he could feel was sweet pain.

BR

The first thing that Bakura felt was cold. A cold that froze him to the very bone. He then began realize that it was raining and that he was laying on something hard.

He slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was… in a whole different world it seemed like. There were flashing lights everywhere, and moving things on black surfaces. (AN: Cars **cough cough**) Bakura suddenly started to reconsider everything that had happened to him.

The rain then pelted down on him even stronger and looked up at the dark sky, cursing it for bringing him such terrible luck. First thing first, he had to find the boy. He had to track him down with some… ring of some sort. Bakura looked at his hands and growled once he realized that that bitch lied to him; he wasn't wearing any rings.

Suddenly, he felt something pulling him in a different direction, and looked down to see a weird golden necklace that was attached with a thin rope. It was pointing him in some random direction. He concluded that this was the ring. He followed it in the direction it was pointing. Ha! This was going to be a piece of cake! He would soon find this boy, and gain all of the power he could have ever wanted!

* * *

** Whew!** Hope this chapter's a little bit longer than the last one! XD I'm trying! Oh, and I finally got a laptop and it doesn't freeze as much as my computer does, so I'll be able to update a bit faster. YAY! I gots lots of my ideas in my head, so please don't give up on me yet! XD Anywhoo, please review and tell me if ya'll like it so far! C'mon! Please?! We have cookies!! LOL


	3. Beautiful

Hi guys! I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting! You guys have really inspired me! Sorry for making Ryou soooo miserable in the last chapter, it had to be done! **Laughs evilly**

Ryou: "Why'd you have to make me so mean Tara?"

Tara: **whispers something in his ear causing Ryou to blush**

Ryou: "Oh!"

Bakura: "Hey, what's going on!"

Tara: "Nothing 'Kura!" XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. Why can't they be mine?! XD

Anyway, without any further adu, I now give you Chapter 3 of the Vision! **Insert applause here**

* * *

Ryou quickly wrapped up his wrist. He couldn't believe that he had actually been that close to committing suicide. Ryou splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked like a mess. His hair was jacked up and the nasty bruises on his face stood out on his pale complexion. To make matters worse, due to his lack of sleep, he had black circles under his eyes.

He got into the shower and relished the feeling of the hot water on his aching body. He wished he could stay in the shower forever, but then he realized that he didn't take the guaze off of the wounds on his wrists, so once he was out of the shower, he made haste to change them and he quickly began to treat his other wounds.

Ryou was used to this. Every day he'd come into the bathroom and treat some new wounds. At school, he'd try his best to hide them. Running a brush through his damp hair, Ryou wondered if things would ever change. Why did he have to be so weak all of the time? Ryou wished that he could be strong.

Ryou sighed and got changed into his kiddy blue pj's with stars on them, and brushed his teeth. He couldn't stand having gross teeth. He hated the thought of having nasty breath.

Once he was finished, he walked into the living room, sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight either.

(&)

Bakura grumbled as he walked down the streets in the pouring rain. Where the hell did the kid live? He'd been walking around for what he guessed was one hour and he still hadn't come close to finding him.

He picked up his pace as he struggled to remember everything that Kisara told him. He recalled her saying that he would have a new body. He wondered what he looked like now. He looked down and pulled at the black trench coat he was wearing. He also noticed that he was wearing a dark blue and white striped t-shirt underneath the coat and was wearing tight dark blue jeans with white and blue tennis shoes.

Bakura yearned to have the garment he wore back in Egypt. It was much simpler than this one, and more comfortable as well. Bakura then pulled at his long, white hair. At least that didn't change. Then, looking down at his hands, he noticed that he was pale instead of tanned.

Bakura shrugged; at least he hadn't changed too much. He lost a bit of his muscles, and was a bit thinner, but that could all change as soon as he got used to living in this time period. Never did Bakura think that he would live to see this far into the future.

It was like a dream to him, none of this seemed real. It was a totally different enviroment than Egypt as well. This one was cold and damp, while Egypt was hot and dry.

Bakura hated this place already, there was no way that he was going to get used to it. Then he stopped in front of a large, lonely looking mansion. Great, not only was the boy probably going to be a dork, he was a rich and spoiled kid too! This would be fun. He would be sure to change everything for the kid once he got inside.

He stepped up to the door and wondered what he should do. In this time and day, did people just walk in unannounced? Should he knock?

Figuring that walking in would be a bit rude and would give him a bad first impression, he knocked on the door and simply waited.

(&)

Ryou hid under the covers as another bolt of lightning struck somewhere outside. He always hated thunderstorms. He was scared of the thunder and lightning and he was always scared that it would someday go through his bedroom window and shock him.

He whimpered as thunder tore across the air again and reached for his teddy bear that lay on the floor. Once he retrieved it, he pulled it close to him and pulled the pillow over his head to try and block out the noise.

While most fifteen year old boys would be ashamed to still have a stuffed bear, Ryou didn't mind in the least. He loved the bear; his mother had made it for him for his birthday a week before she died. He wouldn't be able to ever part with it.

Ryou then heard another sound coming from downstairs. It was faint at first, but then it got louder. He thought that it sounded like someone knocking on his door. Ryou shrunk back further into his bed again. What if it was a murderer? That would be his luck. He figured that he had just imagined the sound; it's not like anyone would like to visit him anyway.

Then, the doorbell rang, causing Ryou to jump in surprise. He held his teddy bear closer, pulled the blanket around his body, and with teary eyes, made his way down the stairs.

He opened the door and widened his eyes when he saw a soaking wet man with a peculiar neclace on his neck. Ryou's mouth dropped; this man was-

(&)

Beautiful… that's the only word Bakura could use to describe the boy in front of him. He wondered how old the kid was, him being sixteen himself. The boy's immaculate chocolate brown eyes widened. Bakura began to have second thoughts about this. He was scaring the boy.

Then Bakura noticed something about the boy that filled him with an intense anger. The boy was covered with bruises, cuts, and scars. How could anyone hurt such a beautiful angel? Wait! Beautiful? Since when did he think anything or anyone for that matter was beautiful?

The boy then asked in a voice so soft that it sounded as quiet as a whisper, "W- who are you?" Dear ra! Even the boy's voice was angelic.

Bakura then replied, "I'm Bakura… and you are?"

The boy tilted his head cutely. "I- I'm Ryou. Hello Bakura-kun. It's nice to meet you." Ryou, oh how Bakura loved his name, then pulled some kind of stuffed bear under the blanket he had drooped around him. Bakura suspected that the boy was probably embarrassed by it.

"What do you have there?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Oh!" The boy blushed beat red. "I-it's nothing…"

For some reason, Bakura just loved to make the innocent boy blush. He couldn't describe it, but there was a weird feeling he got just by looking at him; and this was te first time that he met the boy! "Really…" He said and laughed causing the boy to look down at the ground.

"I don't mean to be rude Bakura-kun… but why are you here?" Ryou asked looking up at him with a confused look on his face.

Bakura's smile disappeared at this. He hadn't exactly thought this far. What was he going to tell him? Look kid, I'm from 5,000 years ago, and I'm here to protect you from something. And guess what? I don't even know what it is yet! By the way, this is the first time I've met you, and I'm already fond of- wait, what was he saying? Bakura liked no one! That would never change.

"I… I'm homeless… I have no money… Can I stay with you until I get back on my feet?"

Ryou backed away from him at this. "I…" He looked at the ground as if he was truly considering this. "O-ok… but only until you have enough money to live on your own." Bakura smirked. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all.

Ryou then backed up to let Bakura into the door. If Bakura thought that he was rich before, that was an understatement. The kid's parents must have been multi millionaires or something, because everything in the kid's house looked expensive.

Ryou set down the blanket and the hidden bear on the coutch and looked at him with a smile. "This is the living room and over here is the kitchen-" Bakura zoned out on all that Ryou was saying. He couldn't believe that this was the boy he was destined to meet. He had expected a spoiled and pampered bastard, but this kid was nothing like that. It surprised him to no end. Then a question came to his mind as they entered countless bedrooms that Ryou said he could choose from.

"Hey Ryou, where are your parents? Why would they leave you alone at night; especially during a thunderstorm?" Ryou stopped dead in his tracks in front of Bakura. Bakura then began to regret asking the question. It seemed as though he had hit a bad chord in Ryou.

"I.." Ryou said. His form was shaking; Bakura could tell that he was close to crying. "They… they're not here." Ryou then turned around and put up what Bakura thought was a forced smile and said, "Anyway, your clothes are soaked. I could wash them for you if you'd like." There was a hint of blush on Ryou's face and Bakura laughed inwardly. The kid was just too cute.

"Sure! But then what do you plan for me to wear while you're washing them?" Ryou blushed even harder and pursed his lips in thought.

"Well… I'm sure you'd like to take a shower; once you get in there, you can hand me your clothes and I'll wash them."

Bakura shrugged, "Sure, fine; that works!"

Ryou smiled. "Alright then! Here's the bathroom…" Bakura walked into the spacious bathroom and took off his shirt. Hearing a squeak of embarassment behind him, he turned around and smirked at the flushed Ryou. "Are you going to stay here and watch? Or are you going to go out into the hallway and wait for me to give you my clothes?"

Ryou blushed even harder. "I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! I just- I didn't expect-"

Bakura laughed at him and said, "It's fine! I'll hand you my clothes once I'm done!" Ryou then turned around and left without another word.

Bakura smirked. He was beginning to like this kid.

* * *

Yay! I'm soooo happy with all of the reviews I've been getting, so I'm updating a lot faster! I can't believe you guys like this story so much! I didn't think it'd be very good! XD Anyways, thanks again for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and review please! And if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell me! I don't bite! LOL Laters! ;)


	4. The Angel and the Demon

Hi guys! Due to the hurricane we just had here in Texas, it's taken me a little while longer to update this story. I'm really starting to get ideas for this now!

Bakura: "So, what you're saying is that you didn't have any ideas before?"

Tara: "Nopes, I just have more now!"

Bakura: "You really are strange…"

Tara: "Aren't we all?!"

Disclaimer: Naw, I don't own Yugioh or the beautiful song, "Once Upon a December" from the movie Anastasia. I don't own any of Yugioh's characters either… All I own is this strange plot! XD

* * *

Ryou scurried into the laundry room once he had retrieved Bakura's clothes. He closed the door and leaned against it, blushing and feeling more stupid than ever. He couldn't help but keep thinking about how hot Bakura looked; especially with his shirt off.

Ryou shook his head from his thoughts. He hardly even knew the guy and he was starting to like him? Whoa; get a hold of yourself Ryou! He put the damp clothes into the washer and sighed, letting himself fall to the floor. He wondered how long the man was going to stay for. It would be nice to have someone to talk to every once and a while.

But soon, Bakura would have to leave. Leaving Ryou all alone again. His face saddened when he realized that he would truly be alone once he left. He then stood up, and walked into the kitchen to make some tea for him and his new guest.

BR

Bakura scratched his head as he looked at the preposterous thing they call a "shower". He didn't know how to use it; in Egypt, they would just soak in a nearby lake-if there was one- and call it done from there. But this was unheard of!

Bakura then walked toward the dials. One was marked H and one was marked C. He wondered what that meant. He decided to just try them both out and see what happens. He turned the dial with the C on it, and some water came out and plunged into the tub. He put his hand in the water, and pulled back when he realized how cold it was.

He then turned the C dial off and turned the H dial. Once again, he stuck his hand in the water and yelped at the intense heat that radiated from it. He turned the blasted H dial off and turned the C one on again.

He disdainfully stepped into the freezing water and bumped into the H dial, causing it to turn a bit. The water then turned warm, but not too hot. Sighing in contentment, he laid down in the water and accidentally pushed what he guessed was some kind of plug, causing it to fill up.

Once he got the water up to his desired height, he turned off both dials and looked at the strange bottles in front of him. He picked up one and scoffed once he realized that there were no hieroglyphics on it. He couldn't read the strange characters on it, but once opening it, he thought that it smelled good, so he washed his hair with it.

After rinsing his now strawberry scented hair, he saw a bar of a strange substance. On it, it had some strange characters that said _Soap_. He scratched his head and dunked it into the water. Once he took it out, he saw that it was moist and some strange, sweet smelling substance was now on his hands. He rubbed it all over his body, rinsed off, pulled back the plug, and grabbed the towel Ryou handed to him, wrapped it around his waist, walked into the kitchen, and stopped whenever he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Ryou was cooking something while singing. Bakura became entranced with Ryou's sweet voice and the soft lyrics of the song he was singing.

_ Dancing bears, painted wings; things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings once upon a December._ Bakura sighed; the melody of the song reminded him of when his sister used to sing to him before he went to sleep.

_ Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. _Bakura remembered how safe he felt in his sister's embrace. It seemed as if the song was almost directed towards him. He hummed along as Ryou again repeated:

_ Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. _Ryou voice then began to intensify and grow stronger as he continued.

_ Far away, long ago burning dim as an ember, things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a December._

Bakura was in such a state of shock because of the beauty that was Ryou's voice that he didn't even hear the gasp from the innocent boy in front of him; nor did he see the blush form on the boy's cheeks when he saw what Bakura was wearing and that Bakura had most likely overheard his singing.

"B-Bakura-kun, when did you get here?" He asked softly.

This brought Bakura out of his pleasant thoughts. "Uh… not too long ago; you know Ryou, you have such a beautiful voice." He said with a goofy smile still on his face.

Ryou blushed even harder if that was possible and looking at the ground he muttered, "Thanks". A sweet scent wafted through the kitchen and Bakura couldn't guess where the scent was coming from, just that it smelled really good.

"What're you making?" He asked after some uncomfortable silence. "It smells good…"

This brought a smile to the pale boy's face as he looked back up to Bakura again. "You're probably smelling the tea I'm making. I'm also cooking some soup. Oh!" He then added with a tint of blush on his cheeks. "I'm very sorry Bakura-kun… I just put your clothes in the dryer. It'll be a while until they're done… I doubt that you'll fit into any of my clothes due to the fact that you're taller than me, but at least it'll be something…"

Bakura smirked. "That's fine. Don't worry about it… soup sounds good right now though…"

Ryou grinned and handed him some clothes to wear for the time being. "Ok then! I'll get the soup ready while you get dressed ok?"

Bakura nodded and started to walk up the stairs into the spacious guest bedroom Ryou let him stay in. He was liking this kid more and more by the second.

BR

Bakura had heard him singing? Ryou blushed while pouring some soup into a bowel for Bakura. Soup sounded really good right now; something to warm him up. It had been a really bad day, and he wished he could run away from all of his problems… or at least have someone to hold him.

It had been so long since Ryou had last hugged anyone. He yearned for that sense of attention... for someone to care for him… Even if they were gone frequently like his fath-

He shook those saddening thoughts away as he continued back at the soup again. He started to think of other things… like Bakura. In the little time Ryou had known him, he thought that he seemed pretty nice.

It was at that point of time that Bakura then walked in. He was wearing one of Ryou's sweaters and a pair of his jeans (which showed off his figure cuz they were tight on him). Ryou blushed and looked at the ground as he handed Bakura his soup and motioned for him to sit at the table with him.

Bakura put on his usual smirk and sat across of Ryou, slurping down his soup hungrily. Ryou then poured him some tea, which Bakura chugged down instantly. After about five minutes, Bakura had eaten all of his soup, and had devoured (if that was possible) his drink. Ryou eyed him as he sipped his tea politely.

Bakura then rubbed his now bulgy belly and looked at Ryou. He then laughed once he saw that Ryou had been watching him, causing the pale boy to blush.

"Like what you see?" Bakura asked in a sexy voice.

This made Ryou blush even more. "W-what?"

Bakura laughed and visibly checked out the young boy. "How old are you Ryou?"

Ryou averted his gaze to the ground to try to hide his blush. "I-I'm f-fifteen."

Bakura smirked. "That's a wonderful coincidence, I'm sixteen."

"O-oh… W-why do you ask Bakura-kun?"

"Bakura; just Bakura. Well…" He leaned forward on the table until their faces were only inches apart. "I can't go out with you if you're too young for me neh?"

Ryou didn't say anything; he couldn't. He was lost in those dark brown eyes in front of him. Ryou then shook his head, grabbed the dishes, and started to wash them.

He could sense that Bakura was staring him down behind him. Ryou was confused; he hardly knew Bakura, and he was already wanting to go out with him.

Suddenly, Ryou squeaked as Bakura turned him around to face him. Ryou looked at the ground, but then turned his gaze to Bakura as he felt Bakura's hand make its way to his chin and bring it upward. Ryou was stunned at the close proximity in which Bakura was to him. Their faces were so close that Ryou could feel his soft breath caress his cheek and smell the tea on his breath.

"Bloody ra; you must be an angel Ryou… An angel sent to tame the demon that is me…"

Ryou blushed at being called an angel, and his face fell when he said, "Trust me, I'm nothing like an angel… I-I've done things I shouldn't have… Things that I'm ashamed of…"

Bakura then smiled sadly at him. "I was destined to meet you…"

Ryou tilted his head in curiosity before Bakura closed up the space between them and kissed Ryou softly. Ryou gasped in shock, giving Bakura the chance to push past his sweet lips and let his tongue roam in Ryou's mouth. Ryou almost fell to the floor; it was like he was floating on air.

He then felt Bakura's arms encircle his waist to help him stay standing as his kisses became more passionate. Ryou, still lost in the kiss, wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, deepening the kiss further.

Then, due to a lack of air, Bakura pulled away but kept his forehead against Ryou's. Their panting breaths being felt on each other's cheeks.

"Good night Ryou…" Bakura said as he kissed Ryou's forehead, pulled away from him slowly, and walked up to his bedroom. Ryou put a hand to his forehead where Bakura had kissed him. He was really happy he had answered the door that night; he had just experienced his first kiss.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! I'm changing the title of this story to "Destined to Meet". Sorry! XD I just think that it's better than "The Vision". So, yeah… Oh, and once again thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys really are the best! This chapter is hereby dedicated to you guys! Thanks also to everyone who reads this. Even if you don't review, I still appreciate it! XD If you guys haven't heard the song "Once Upon a December" from Anastasia, you guys are really missing out! It's sooooo beautiful! Oh, and I'm also a betareader now, so if you guys want me to help edit or check out your stories, you can email to me, leave me a review with the name of the story, or send them to me in DocX form. I'd love to read your fanfics also! Oh, and I just made a C2 community for Yugioh. If someone knows how to work or manage one, please message me! XD I'm still a bit new to this site, and would love to do stuff like this, I just don't know how! LOL Anwhoo, laters peeps!!


	5. A Strange Piece of Gum

Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the late update! School started and I'm a freshmen in High School now! It's been pretty hectic! XD So, me being the crazy girl I am, decided to write it down in a spiral during my spare time at school. It's really akward because my friends want to read it and I won't let them because it's yaoi. Oh, this chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers (Thank you guys! ) And my friend Ashton (EdwardsminessorryBella) That's her username on here! She's officially my new editor! I'm trying to get her into yaoi and failing! XD Nevertheless, she supports me and always wants to read my spiral whenever I update the story. Thank you Ashton and my wonderful reviewers; you guys are my heroes! Anywhoo, please wish me luck in High School, everything is sooo confusing! XD

Bakura: "Tch... Tell me about it! You can't go from one classroom to the other without getting lost!"

Tara: **pouts** "Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning... geez..."

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yugioh, JC Pennies, Spencers, Hot Topic, or Leather and More (even though I don't even know if it exists and I pretty much made it up! XD)

* * *

Bakura woke to a loud and annoying sound. Not knowing what it was, he growled and put a pillow over his head. Once he realized that doing that wouldn't bring a stop to the noice, he got out of the bed painfully slow and searched to find the source of the neverending beeping.

He saw that it was an alarm clock. He scratched his head and tried to figure out how to make the strange contraption stop. He pressed a random button, but jumped when that only made the noise louder.

He growled and started to punch the alarm, hoping to break it. He smirked once it had falled to the ground and had become unplugged in the process.

"Victory is mine!" He said. He then looked outside to see that it was a sunny day. He ran down the stairs and tried to figure out where Ryou was.

"Ryou! Are you awake yet?" He then passed a closed door and opened it to find that Ryou was asleep. Bakura thought that he looked angelic with the early sunlight upon his face and his soft, white hair cascading down his shoulders and on his face. He was clutching a teddy bear close to him and his chest was rising and falling slowly. To Bakura, he thought that if you looked up the word "innocent" or "cute" in the dictionary, it would show Ryou like this.

Bakura smiled (AN: OMG!! It's a miracle! He actually didn't smirk! I know why! laughs evilly) and tried to walk quietly out of the boy's bedroom so he wouldn't wake him up. He froze once he heard a cute yawn behind him.

Bakura turned around and looked at the half-awake Ryou in awe as he said, "G'morning 'Kura!" with a hint of sleep in his voice.

Bakura just blinked at him and didn't say anything; how was it possible for somebody to look so cute? Ryou then tilted his head and asked, "What's wrong Bakura-kun?" Bakura just shook his head. This whole scene was just to arousing for Bakura; he fought to keep his homromes in check. Ryou then looked him over and said, "We'd better go and buy you some more clothes today. What stores do you like?"

Bakura, being directly from Ancient Egypt and all, had no idea what the boy was talking about. Then, praying that Ryou couldn't see that Bakura's pants kept getting tighter and trying to keep his cool around Ryou, he said, "Eh... I really don't like to shop, but if you're there, I might think about it..." He smirked at the now blushing Ryou who then shook his head before giving Bakura a serious look and saying, "Bakura-kun, whether or not you like shopping, you're going to have to come with me."

Bakura just laughed evilly.

"What?" Ryou asked while pouting cutely.

Bakura then stepped up to Ryou so that their faces were mere inches apart. Then, in a low, seductive voice he said, "Make me..."

Ryou blushed and then glared (even though it looked more like a pout) before grabbing Bakura by the arm and dragging him into the living room.

Ryou then said that he was going to get dressed and he told Bakura to wait for him and to not go anywhere. Bakura just shrugged as he watched Ryou's hips sway from side to side as he walked away. Bakura then put his head in his hands, he didn't know how much longer he could control his need. Then something on the table caught his eye; it was a magazine filled with information and pictures of all of the stores at the mall. Bakura picked it up and on one page, it said: Spencers Gifts and More. Bakura scratched his head and tried to figure out what that meant. He then looked at the pictures and saw some handcuffs and other naughty things. Bakura smirked as an evil plot was starting to form in his head. He was going to like this "mall" after all! (AN: I rhymed!! LOLZ XD)

BR

Bakura looked at Ryou with a smirk on his face once they started to walk the short distance to the mall. He noticed that Ryou kept chewing something.

"Uh, Ryou? You're not a cow, I'm sure you can swallow whatever you're eating now."

Ryou laughed and said, "It's gum! Do you want some?" Bakura, curiosity taking over hiim, nodded and after he recieved the orange gum from Ryou, started to eat it as well.

"Mmmmm... This is good! So, I don't swallow this?"

Ryou smiled. "Nope."

Bakura smirked and continued to chew it.

Ryou then handed Bakura the pack of gum. "Here now you can have some for later!"

Bakura put it in his back pocket and stopped in mid-stride as he eyed the huge that that people in this futureistic time call a "mall".

Ryou stopped as well and waved a hand in front of Bakura's face to try and get his attention. Seing that doing that wouldn't work, he grabbed Bakura and practically dragged him into the mall.

BR

Bakura couldn't help but become speechless; the mall was so big and crowded. It almost reminded him of the market place they had back in Egypt.

Ryou continued pulling him until they came into this one store that sold sweaters, shirts, and jeans. Bakura may not have been from this time, but he already knew that these were not the kind of clothes that he wanted to wear.

He then noticed that Ryou was wearing a light blue sweater with light, loose jeans. Bakura tilted his head and tried to figure out why the boy was wearing something that warm when it was already hot outside.

When Bakura asked him this, Ryou took off his cap and suddenly became very interested with the tiles on the floor. He then looked up at him with sadness in his eyes and replied, "I... I'm albino Bakura..."

Bakura raised an eyebrow; what in Ra's name was an albino anyway? "Eh? What's an albino Ryou?"

Ryou seemed to shrink away as he looked down at the floor again. He shook his head and said, "It's othing Bakura... C'mon, let's go and find you something to wear..."

Bakura grumbled and started to follow Ryou as he searched throughout the clothing in the store. Then, Bakura saw something he couldn't explain. Out of the corner of his eyes, Bakura swore that he saw a shady person in a black cloak staring at them. He looked at Ryou and was about to say something, but when he looked back, the mysterious figure was gone.

BR

Bakura looked in the dressing room mirror and groweled in disgust. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Ryou would make him try something as loose and adult-like like this.

"Bakura-kun? How does it look?" Bakura winced and got dressed into his normal, tight attire before opening up the curtain and smirking at Ryou.

"Eh... the clothes are too loose; how about you go get me a bigger size?"

Ryou smiled and nodded before he walked off to search for different clothes. Bakura then snuck out of the dressing room and sprinted to find this "Spencers" place. He chuckled evilly as he went into the store and tried to decide what he was going to steal. He wanted to get the handcuffs, but they would be too easy to see. Then, something caught his eye; it was a pack of gum. Bakura grabbed it and asked a man what it did.

BR

Ryou hummed as he walked up to the dressing room and asked Bakura if he was alright. He frowned when he recieved no answer and tapped on the curtain lightly. With a sigh, Ryou opened up the curtain and gasped once he saw that Bakura was not in there.

He ran throughout the store and asked numerous people if they had seen Bakura, but he had still yet to find him. Then, he asked this old lady and she said that she thoughts she saw him leave the store. Ryou thanked her for and ran out of the store screaming Bakura's name.

Did Bakura hate him and want to get away from him so much that he was running from? Ryou sniffled as he continued looking for Bakura and prayed that that wasn't true.

BR

Bakura chuckled to himself as he walked away from the man. If that's what this gum could, he had to steal it. Bakura then stuck the pack of gum in his back pocket with the other pack of gum and waited until nobody was looking before sneaking out of the store.

Bakura jumped as an alarm went off. He sped off as fast as he could away from the store and looked back to see that the man working at the cash register was now talking to some woman with her kid.

He sighed in relief and whistled as he walked off. Then, he passed buy a store that said "Hot Topic". He took a look inside and saw a lot of clothing that he took a liking to. He tried a few things on and thinking that they fit nicely, he then to stuff them in his pocket when he heard somebody call his name.

He turned around and hid the clothes behind him as Ryou walked up to him with a JC Pennies bag in his hands.

"Bakura-kun, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" RYou said with his hands on his hips and a pout on his face.

Bakura had to come up with an excuse, and he needed to do it fast. Besides, he had to try out his plan.

"Um... I was looking for you and I guess I got lost." Ryou sighed and replied, "Alright; just stay by me and promise that you won't scare me like that again, alright?" Bakura nodded and while Ryou wasn't looking, he snuck the Hot Topic clothes into the JC Pennies bag.

Ryou then started to walk out of the store and gasped in suprise when the security alarm went off. Ryou then sighed in relief as the man at the register ushered the man next to him to make sure he hadn't stolen anything. Bakura smirked all the while; he was getting luckier and luckier.

"Can I pick the store next?" Bakura asked in a low voice with a smirk on his facce.

Ryou just shrugged. "Eh, sure!"

Bakura then spotted this store that said "Leather and More" on it. He had no idea what the words said so he looked into the store and got a wonderful idea.

"Hey Ryou, how about we go to this store?" He suggested. He didn't give Ryou time to apologize as he grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him into the store. He grabbed a pair of black leather pants and a black muscle shirt before telling Ryou to try it on.

Ryou looked at him with wide eyes. "I- I can't wear that!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Ryou looked down at the ground. "Like I said earlier, I'm albino. I can't wear a muscle shirt..."

Bakura sighed, looked around, and found a tight long-sleeved shirt. He exchanged the leather pants for jeans and handed bothe items to Ryou. "I still don't know what an albino is, but I tried on stuff when you told me to. Now it's your turn..."

Ryou just looked down at the ground and sighed. "B- Bakura-kun... I-" Bakura then dragged him into a dressing room and waited outside for him to get changed.

"Hey Ryou, do you want a piece of gum?" Bakura asked with a sly smile.

"Uh... Sure! You can just hand it over the curtain if you want!"

Not even looking back, Bakura reached into his back pocket and grabbed a piece of gum before tossing it over the dressing room curtain.

"Thank you Bakura-kun!" Bakura smirked. _No, thank you Ryou!_

* * *

Yay! I'm soooo proud of myself! I finally figured out how to do line breaks! XD So, what does the gum do? Is Ryou going to be drop dead sexy in the tight clothing or what?... Ok, what am I kidding; we all know that Ryou's gonna look sexy. Nevertheless, please review and tell me what you guys think is gonna happen! Laters!! .


	6. Go for the gold!

Hi guys! Us south Texans have been soooo lucky! Hurricane Ike has headed north! Aww well, at least we still got two days off of school! Woo hoo!! Anywhoo, here's the next chapter!

Bakura: "Darn, I wanted to see the hurricane!"

Tara: **raises eyebrow** "Why?"

Bakura: "Maybe cuz I wanted to see you pitiful mortals drown!" **laughs evilly**

Tara: **bonks Bakura on the head** "Ur mean!"

Disclaimer: Nopes I still don't own Yugioh or any of its characters! XD

* * *

Ryou blushed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Of course, us fangirls all knew that he looked good, but Ryou thought that it didn't look right on him.

"Bakura-kun?" Ryou asked in a small voice. Bakura grunted in reply. "I think the outfit is a bit tight on me... I don't know if I should-"

"Let me see for myself then!" Without giving Ryou a chance to reply, he stepped into the dressing room and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist with his head nuzzling Ryou's neck. He then purred before saying, "My, don't you look rather sexy Ryou!" Ryou blushed and was at a loss for words. That's whenever Bakura decided that the gum had to be working, so he tackled Ryou to the ground, causing Ryou to yelp.

"Wha- What?" Ryou asked. Bakura then decided to leave him speechless again as he nibbled on Ryou's neck causing the pale boy below him to moan softly. With a smirk on his face, Bakura then proceeded to start kissing Ryou heatedly. He pulled him closer to him, and taking a rather huge chance, he ground his hips down on Ryou's. That's whenever a certain annoying blonde egyptian decided to butt in on Bakura's plans.

"Marik-kun? Where are you? Oh!" Malik jumped once he saw a blushing Ryou on the floor with a _very _horny Bakura on top of him. Ryou tried to pull away once he saw Malik. And Malik started to clap and cheer. This was when Bakura looked at him with an annoyed stare.

"Go for the gold!" Malik cheered. Bakura then groweled and shoved the egyptian out of the dressing room. "Damn, would it kill people to put a lock on the dressing rooms?" Bakura asked annoyed. He then looked at Ryou who was standing next to him with a blush still present on his face. Bakura smirked and was about to kiss Ryou whenever the thought hit him. _He wasn't even reacting back. Damn, did I buy the wrong gum?_

Bakura stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we continue?" He said almost innocently. Ryou blushed even harder before saying, "Not in here Bakura! This is a public area!" Bakura then looked down at the ground disappointed. "So... I'm guessing that you're saying that the gum didn't work, huh?" In response to Bakura's question, Ryou tilted his head with confusion written all over his features.

"Umm... Bakura-kun, what are you talking about?" Bakura then reached into his back pocket and took out both packs of gum. "I gave you some gum that was _supposed_ to make you horny... Apparently however, it didn't work!" Ryou blushed before asking, "Are you sure that you gave me the right piece of gum?" Bakura grunted in reply before saying, "Of course! The horny pack of gum was on top of the other! Look, I'll show you!" Bakura then opened up the horney pack of gum and showed it to Ryou. "See, there's one piece... neh?" Bakura stopped himself once he saw that not one piece of gum was out of order.

Bakura then opened up the other pack of gum that Ryou gave him on their way over here, and saw that there were three pieces of gum missing; the two that Ryou and him ate earlier and the other piece of gum Bakura most likely gave to Ryou on accident. Bakura slapped his forehead feeling like an idiot. "Umm... Sorry it didn't work Bakura-kun..." Ryou said, trying to cheer up Bakura.

Bakura then just sighed and said, "Sorry for trying to trick you Ryou..." Ryou then smiled before kissing Bakura on the cheek. He then said, "It's alright Bakura I-"

"Ooo!! See! I told you Marik-kun!" Malik decided to come in yet again but this time with Marik. Malik looked at them with innocent eyes before asking in the cutest voice he could manage, "Foursome?" Marik nodded and looked at them expectantly. Bakura's mouth dropped open in shock and then he grabbed both of the egyptians before throwing them out and yelling, "NOOO!!"

He then turned around to look at Ryou before saying, "Let's get out of here..."

BR

Bakura sighed in relief once he opened the door to Ryou's house. Ryou went upstairs and put all of the clothes he bought for Bakura into his room. Bakura sat down on the couch and looked at this paculiar thing they call a "tv" with curious intrest. Ryou sat down next to him and hugged Bakura before saying, "That was fun, huh?" Bakura pouted and nodded. Ryou giggled and pulled him closer. The two of them stayed like that for several moments before Bakura saw something outside that baffled him.

Noticing that Bakura was looking off somewhere, Ryou looked in the same direction. Bakura just blinked before jumping up and running outside. Ryou followed him slowly as Bakura eyed his pool before saying, "You have a lake in your backyard?!" Ryou giggled before saying, "No Bakura-kun! This is a pool! We can go swimming tomorrow if you want!" Bakura nodded and kissed Ryou before asking, "Hey Ryou, what time is it?"

Ryou looked down at his watch. "It's 9:00, we better start heading off to bed..." Bakura nodded. Ryou made them some fast dinner and Bakura kissed Ryou on the cheek before heading off to bed.

BR

Bakura lay in bed with the lights turned off. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been. Ryou was truly a beauty and he never had to steal for a living again. Bakura then squinted as his mind began to ponder on something. Who was that strange person in a cloak that Bakura saw at the mall earlier? Bakura didn't think that he had ever seen someone like that before. Then, the thought hit him; those clothes... He had seen a cloak like that before, but where?

Bakura then got up and started to pace. He had seen it... In Ancient Egypt! He tried to remember where in Egypt he had seen it. He then jumped once he recalled that they sold cloaks like that in his own town... His town that got destroyed... He shook his head as his thoughts then turned to Ryou. The boy had been the center of many of his thoughts. He had promised himself that he would never care for anybody ever again, but Ryou just seemed to complete him somehow... He couldn't really put his finger on it, but Ryou gave him a feeling that he couldn't describe.

Bakura then flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes as he began to drift asleep. Still, those words rang cleary in Bakura's head before sleep took him: _There is a boy… a boy you are destined to meet. He needs you… You must protect him._

BR

Ryou hummed to himself as he wrote an entry into his journal. His father had given it to him for christmas one year, and ever since then, he had tried his hardest to keep up with it. He let all of his feelings flow down on the piece of paper. He wrote about Bakura, the near suicide incident, and the "interesting piece of gum". Ryou laughed at that part.

Ryou put down his journal and turned off the lights in his bedroom before laying down on his bed. He was so glad that he had met Bakura, he had made his life so much better. He would never have to be lonely again. Ryou then smiled as he remembered how Bakura thought his pool was a lake. There was something different about Bakura. Ryou couldn't help but get the feeling that he was holding something back from him. Ryou wanted to let Bakura know that he was there for him and that he could tell him anything.

Ryou shook his head and pulled the sheets closer to himself. There was a weird chill in the air and Ryou didn't like it. Ryou got up shivering and pulled the doorknob to turn off the air conditioner but gasped once he realized that it was locked. Ryou's eyes widened; there was no way that the door could have locked, it only locked from the inside. Ryou then froze once he heard a chilling voice echo throughout the room: _You better run little Ryou; I know where you are now!_

_BR_

_ Bakura was in a place filled with darkness. He stood up and looked around to see that same cloaked figure from earlier staring at him. "What do you want?" Bakura shouted at the figure._

_ The figure laughed before saying, "Why if it isn't Bakura. It seems that you've forgotten all about me eh?" _

_ Bakura's eyes widened; he knew that voice... He had heard it somewhere before! _

_ "Of course you've heard of me! You really are hard headed huh?" Bakura shook his head at the female cloaked figure. The woman then laughed._

_ "Well, you better remember soon, or YOUR little Ryou will have to pay dearly. For you see, I'm supposed to be dead. If I took his soul, I could come back to you..."_

_ Bakura froze. He then yelled, "Lay ONE FINGER on Ryou and I SWEAR I won't hesitate to KILL YOU!!" _

_ The girl just covered her ears. "Tch... What does he matter to you anyway. He's just a foolish boy Bakura. I always thought that you could do better... But no matter, you won't be able to protect him forever!" She then lauged evilly and everything went white._

BR

Ryou's whole body shook. He looked around and saw that an eerie mist had engulfed his room. "W-who are you?" He asked in a shaky voice.

_ Your worst nightmare! _Ryou yelped and hid under the covers, the voice had been right next to his ears that time.

_ Aww! Are you scared? _Ryou nodded and started to weep pitifully. _WELL YOU BETTER BE!! _Ryou jumped out of the covers and tried to get the door open again. He screamed Bakura's name, praying that he would be able to save him. Ryou then felt a chill on his face, almost as if someone was touching his cheek. Ryou shook with tears still present on his face.

_ There's no escaping from me Ryou. Your soul will be mine soon enough! _Ryou screamed as the mirror in his room broke and the glass fell on top of him. _See you soon Ryou!_

BR

Bakura sat up in bed as he heard Ryou scream loudly. Panicing after that dream he had, he ran into Ryou's room as fast as he could, pulling the doorknob easily. Ryou was on the floor sobbing and hugging himself. There was glass all over him and Bakura saw that his mirror had broken. Bakura ran over, careful not to step on the glass, and held Ryou.

Ryou jumped when he felt Bakura hug him and then he pulled Bakura closer and cried into his chest. The two of them stayed like that for a while. Bakura rubbed circles on the boy's back confertingly. "B- Bakura..." He heard Ryou say through his tears. Bakura's eyes widened; besides when the boy had woken up in the morning, this was the first time Ryou had actually said his name without an honorific.

"Yes Ryou?" Bakura replied. Ryou then wrapped his thin arms around Bakura's neck before wimpering, "D- don't leave me... I- I'm so s-scared..."

"I'm not going anywhere Ryou..." Bakura said softly as he pulled the trembling boy closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Bakura then pulled away and got all of the glass out of Ryou's hair before sighing, "Ryou, you better get changed; I don't want you sleeping on glass all night..." Ryou nodded and shakily walked over to his dresser to grab a change of clothes.

Bakura was about to walk out of the room to give the boy some privacy, but stopped when he felt a soft hand on his arm. Bakura turned to look at Ryou who looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't leave..." Bakura smiled and turned around.

Ryou smiled and got changed before laying down on his bed. "Oh... 'Kura?" Bakura looked at the boy who was pulling at the covers nervously.

"Yes?" Bakura asked.

Ryou still didn't look up as he said, "I- if it's not too much to ask... Can you sleep with me Bakura?"

Bakura smiled before laying down next to him on the bed and holding him close. "Of course Ryou..." Ryou smiled in Bakura's arms and drifted off to sleep. Bakura glanced across the room and tried to figure out what had happened. He decided that he would have to ask Ryou about it in the morning.

Bakura then turned his gaze to the sleeping boy and noticed something he didn't realize before; both of the boy's wrists had been wrapped up. Bakura raised an eyebrow, what happened? Bakura then looked at the pale boy with nothing but passion in his dark brown eyes and gently pushed a stay piece of white hair just a shade darker than his own off of Ryou's face. Bakura couldn't help but think that Ryou looked angelic in the moonlight. He pulled the boy closer before drifting off to sleep himself.

Welps, I updated pretty quickly, neh? I've really had nothing else to do all day! XD Anywhoos, please review and tell me if ya'll liked it! Laters!!


End file.
